I never fell in love before
by Musicand32
Summary: A girl named Sakura Shimizu have never fall in love before until there was a new student in her class named Ryo Kagesaki, but she also another crush after met in the mall named Ichigo Kurosaki, who will she choose for her heart
1. Chapter 1

"_I never fell in love before"_

Chapter 1: New Student

"152 weird dreams and counting," as I said to my mind. As always it's a routine every since I became a freshmen in Moonlight High, where every night there is a most beautiful view of the moonlight. "Hellooo!... Sakura are you daydreaming again? wake up! "Huh! What! oh sorry Yumi, I keep thinking about something." " Oooh! Sakura, I wonder what you were thinking about! "Oh it's nothing and its **not** a boy!" Well, sorry I have to guess what you're thinking." The bell rang, and I said to Yumi, "Try less thinking, come on lets go to 6th period." Its true, I never think about boys, never in my life. I also had a crush, so I don't know how it starts.

I'm just a regular, I mean different school girl. What I mean in different school girl as in random and weird, but I'm okay with that. But what is the coolest part of about me about being different is that I'm a immortal with a power, but I keep wondering what powers I have because I was born with it, but no one in my family didn't know what was it. As Ms. Mikayo was role calling,Yumi threw me a note:

Hey Sakura!

Wanna go hangout with our friends later?

Of course well have a lot of fun in Tokyo, Japan! (:

Well... I couldn't disagree, because I love hanging out with my friends of course.

As Ms. Mikayo called my name, I responded that I was here. Just looking around all bored, couldn't waited till the bell rang and just go hang out with my friends. As Ms. Miakyo just announced that there was going to be a new student in the class that is coming right now. But I was thinking a weird dreams after she said that, 153 now. I stopped dreaming when Yumi threw me another note.

Hey Sakura! Stop dreaming again!

Did you hear what Ms. Miakyo said! There is going to be a

new student coming right now, and he is going to sit next to

you! Possibly you'll like him! :D

Well that was a disturbance, I said to myself of how Yumi told me that I'll like this boy. Maybe or maybe not. But thinking to which, Yumi was my best friends since in Kindergarden and we became best friends for so long, even until we grew up. She nicest and coolest person. She would always be there for me, and had a little secret that she was a cute little chibi!(Well she can change into chibi whenever she wants and also shes immortal just like me! Actually, to be exact I have friends who are immortal too, but you will get to know them soon and besides its only a story right? As someone was knocking on the door, was very excited, while the others wasn't. And when the new student came and I looked at him, my heart skipped a beat.


	2. Chapter 2

"_I never fell in love before"_

Chapter 1: New Student

"152 weird dreams and counting," as I said to my mind. As always it's a routine every since I became a freshmen in Moonlight High, where every night there is a most beautiful view of the moonlight. "Hellooo!... Sakura are you daydreaming again? wake up! "Huh! What! oh sorry Yumi, I keep thinking about something." " Oooh! Sakura, I wonder what you were thinking about! "Oh it's nothing and its **not** a boy!" Well, sorry I have to guess what you're thinking." The bell rang, and I said to Yumi, "Try less thinking, come on lets go to 6th period." Its true, I never think about boys, never in my life. I also had a crush, so I don't know how it starts.

I'm just a regular, I mean different school girl. What I mean in different school girl as in random and weird, but I'm okay with that. But what is the coolest part of about me about being different is that I'm a immortal with a power, but I keep wondering what powers I have because I was born with it, but no one in my family didn't know what was it. As Ms. Mikayo was role calling,Yumi threw me a note:

Hey Sakura!

Wanna go hangout with our friends later?

Of course well have a lot of fun in Tokyo, Japan! (:

Well... I couldn't disagree, because I love hanging out with my friends of course.

As Ms. Mikayo called my name, I responded that I was here. Just looking around all bored, couldn't waited till the bell rang and just go hang out with my friends. As Ms. Miakyo just announced that there was going to be a new student in the class that is coming right now. But I was thinking a weird dreams after she said that, 153 now. I stopped dreaming when Yumi threw me another note.

Hey Sakura! Stop dreaming again!

Did you hear what Ms. Miakyo said! There is going to be a

new student coming right now, and he is going to sit next to

you! Possibly you'll like him! :D

Well that was a disturbance, I said to myself of how Yumi told me that I'll like this boy. Maybe or maybe not. But thinking to which, Yumi was my best friends since in Kindergarden and we became best friends for so long, even until we grew up. She nicest and coolest person. She would always be there for me, and had a little secret that she was a cute little chibi!(Well she can change into chibi whenever she wants and also shes immortal just like me! Actually, to be exact I have friends who are immortal too, but you will get to know them soon and besides its only a story right? As someone was knocking on the door, was very excited, while the others wasn't. And when the new student came and I looked at him, my heart skipped a beat.


End file.
